


火种伴侣相性一百问

by Thundercracker1999



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundercracker1999/pseuds/Thundercracker1999
Relationships: Topspin/Twin Twist (Transformers)
Kudos: 1





	火种伴侣相性一百问

入坑以来，我喜欢的每一组CP都有这个一百问，除了我家双子T_T虽然我也知道一百问这种东西好像早就过气了，很多人现在也在诟病这种文体，吐槽这些问题太尴尬了……但是吧……为了小小地弥补一下自己的遗憾，还是想试着写一写这种问卷调查一样的东西|･ω･｀)  
总之……既然没人（肯定）搞，那就我来搞吧……  
※互攻互受的关系，所以这次就不打“/”或者“×”啦  
※关于双向系统的私设（魔改）参考上一篇文《Saudade》  
※和平年代AU，日常无所事事的（?）退役老兵茶余饭后的八卦闲聊环节  
※专注Wreckers同人创作事业百万年的宅男Ironfist为了挖掘队内八卦素材（划掉）了解队员们退役后的真实生活状况带着游手好闲的好事之徒（划掉）Rotorstorm与Jumpstarters进行了亲切友好的交谈（?）  
※大量OOC不可避（躺平）  
Ironfist＝I  
Rotorstorm＝R  
Topspin＝TS  
Twintwist＝TT

1请问您的名字？  
TS:Topspin.  
TT:Twintwist.  
R:还挺正式的?  
2 年龄是？  
TT:忘了，反正我俩差不多一样大。  
TS:我也不记得了，很少有塞伯坦人会特意去记自己的机体运转了多少循环。  
3 性别是？  
TS&TT:看不出来吗?  
R:你这从哪儿整的问题模板啊?  
I:下一个下一个……  
4 请问您的性格是怎样的？  
TT:那当然是人见人爱，充满正义感的英雄性格!  
R:你说谁不是“人”呢!  
TT:你自己芯里最清楚了~  
TS:比他冷静，稳重，正常……  
5 对方的性格？  
TT:闷骚!看上去又老实又正经的，其实一肚子坏油!  
TS:（摇头叹气）冲动，暴躁，易怒……  
R:而且还有点傻。  
TS:你咋抢我台词?  
TT:喂你们两个什么意思!  
6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
TS:刚下流水线的时候，在地面单位的组装工厂里。  
I:我记得空中单位和地面单位的组装工厂在战前离得还挺远的。  
TT:唉，快别提了，那些工作人员把我落下了，带着其他幼生体去坐太空桥了，最后还是spin找到了我，我们坐了下一班太空桥才到了学院。  
7 对对方的第一印象？  
TS:一个跟自己涂装差不多的瑟瑟发抖的小钻地机。  
TT:当时工厂太黑了，我又没有夜视功能，没看见，但是声音很令人安芯。  
8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
TT:都喜欢!  
R:（意味深长的笑）  
TS:嗯……无论何时何地，他都会陪在我的身边，虽然这很大程度上是因为双向系统……不过，一旦有什么事情发生的话，他总会第一时间赶来……这一点我很中意（浅笑）  
9 讨厌对方哪一点？  
TT:……我能不能不答这个啊?  
R:不行（微笑）  
TT:额……我想想……（偷偷瞟TS）  
TS:那我先说吧。小时候在学院就整天打架，到了军校还是不长记性，从校内打到校外，没少蹲过局子，警局的人都认识我了，见我就问“你弟弟是不是又进来了”。一天天地也不好好学习，补考和重修名单上永远第一名，我好芯给他补习文化课，他可倒好，直勾勾地盯着我发呆走神，更可气的是，竟然还条件反射一样地点头说懂了懂了，一考试又不及格!  
TT:你是不知道那群炉渣有多欠揍!他们总是在背后说你坏话，我当初就该把他们揍成一堆废铁然后熔了重新铸成废料桶!  
TS:……小炉渣（扭头，又捏捏弟弟的脸）  
I:所以……Twintwist你想好了没?  
TT:嗯……他总是什么都不跟人说，遇到麻烦了，芯里有事了，就知道自己一个人憋着，你要是不直接问他，他能一个人憋到生锈，就算你问他，他也只是敷衍地跟你说没事没事，然后继续一个人扛着，这个双向系统又不能共享想法，我有时只知道他难受又不知道为啥难受，就很……别扭。想要他多依靠一下我啊……  
TS:对不起啊，以后不会这样了……（凑过去亲了亲弟弟的脸，被弟弟搂着脖颈吻住）  
R:哥错了，哥今天就不该CPU短路跟你小子来这儿受罪的……  
10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？  
TT:当然好了!  
TS:挺好的，不然也不会在一起那么久  
11 您怎么称呼对方？  
TS:twist或者Twintwist吧，后者多一些  
TT:平时就叫spin，拆时会叫哥哥  
R:我们是不是提前进入后五十问了……  
TS:嗯?怎么了?  
I:没什么没什么  
12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
TT:现在这样就挺好的!  
TS:同意，不过……  
R:咋了?  
TS:叫哥哥的次数多一些就好了，偶尔也会这么想  
TT:哦~亲爱的哥哥~人家好爱你哦~（挤眉弄眼）  
R:呕……  
TS:打住，当我没说吧，下一个下一个  
13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？  
TS:在外摸爬滚打四处挠人，但是在家又温顺老实的脏兮兮的小机器猫  
TT:呃……塞伯坦有海陆空三栖的动物吗……?  
14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
TT:矿石或者宝石啥的吧，他从过去开始就喜欢这玩意儿  
TS:游戏机，涂漆，去其他星系出差时会带些纪念品和特产回来，战时会送新型的枪支和炮  
R:种类真丰富，唉，咋就没人送我点东西呢?  
I:Whirl没送过你礼物吗?  
R:我不觉得钟表是一个多好的礼物  
15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
TT:随意，他送的我都喜欢  
TS:我比较想要他  
I:抱歉，我没太听懂  
TS:我想要他把自己送给我，虽然他本来就是我的（笑）  
R:真好，那你大概每天都能收到礼物了（翻白眼）  
16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
TS:整天跟前队员们出去瞎玩，一天到晚不着家  
TT:把所里的工作都往自己身上揽，天天忙得连充电的时间都没有，上次突然当机下线了还是我把他背到医院去的!天天加班，休息时间少得可怜，就差买个充电床住所里了!我一个人在家里待着怪无聊的，就跟老队员出去玩玩嘛  
TS:……我已经坚持按时下班回家三天了，以后也尽量不加班了（小声）  
TT:那我以后天天去所里接你回家!  
17 您的毛病是？  
TS:有时会顾虑太多，不够果敢，容易丢掉机会吧  
TT:我……太冲动了，经常惹麻烦，而且有时说话不转CPU（芯虚）  
TS:原来你还有自知之明啊!（惊）  
R:工厂生产你俩时，准是把逻辑线路全塞给Topspin了……  
18 对方的毛病是？  
TT:容易想太多，有时别人一句无芯的话也能让他在芯里想象出一堆乱七八糟的东西，还自己一个人憋着不说  
TS:冲动，暴躁，易怒，吵闹，一刻也停不下来（摇头）  
R:你俩这性格能处到一块儿去真是个奇迹啊……  
19对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
TS:玩游戏玩嗨了把我晾在一边，还管别的机子叫哥哥!  
TT:有芯事了不跟我讲，就知道自己一个人憋着和瞎琢磨，也不注意机体健康管理。  
20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快?  
R:我寻思着这俩题不是一个意思吗?直接过吧!  
21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
TS:火种伴侣（认真）  
TT:就差再来个小火种啦  
22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
TT:流水线!  
TS:啥?!  
R:哟，没看出来啊，你弟还挺早熟的?  
TS:你确定?你当时明白啥叫谈恋爱啥叫爱情吗?  
TT:不太清楚……但是我当时就坚信我会和你永远在一起，这是命中注定的!  
TS:好吧……  
TT:难道你当时一点感觉都没有嘛（失望）  
TS:这倒没有，我当时就觉得我可能会被迫和这家伙绑定一辈子（无奈地笑笑）  
TT:嘻嘻（凑过来，鼻尖蹭了蹭哥哥的脸）  
TS:不过一般来说，约会应该在确立关系之后吧?不知道我们那次被困在峡谷里算不算?  
R:等你俩合计好了主恒星都回家了……  
23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
TT:哼，要不是当时机体受损能量不足，我早就把你拆得一颗螺丝钉都不剩了!  
TS:哦，是么?谁拆谁还不一定呢（搂住弟弟的腰，手不安分地抚摸弟弟的胸甲）  
R:你俩还打算现场还原一下?我准备好了（开启录像模式）  
TS:这倒不至于，我们现在有的是时间拆，不差这一会儿，就不伤害某人弱小的芯灵和粉色的光镜了  
24 那时进展到何种程度？  
R:这俩也差不多吧?  
TT:就差痛痛快快拆一发啦  
25 经常去的约会地点？  
TS:打仗时基本没机会约会，现在经常去广场，影院，餐厅，天文台，锈海边，赛场，偶尔也去外星系旅行。  
26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
TS:亲手做礼物，提前安排好当天的约会行程。  
TT:准备礼物，生日当天他去哪儿我就去哪儿。  
27 是由哪一方先告白的？  
TT:他。  
TS:第一次是他，第二次是我。  
R:你俩还告了两次白?  
TT:第一次告白时我们都喝醉了，还拆得迷迷糊糊的，不算数的。  
TS:什么不算数?我当时又没醉!  
TT:啊?我一直以为你当时喝醉了才回舱室休息的。  
TS:我清醒的很，我只是不喜欢那种场合罢了。  
I:所以……Twintwist借着高纯的劲儿跟你告了白，然后你俩就……额……亲热了一下，之后呢?  
TT:别扭了一段时间。上线之后，他就再也不提这件事了，我当时觉得他可能根本就不喜欢我，那次拆卸只是高纯作用下的结果罢了，想到这些我就很……怎么说，很难受……  
I:然后……这种情感就顺着双向系统传给了Topspin?  
TS:嗯，我当时很困惑，我不明白这是为什么，那天晚上一切都很顺利，他向我告白，我们确立了关系，拆卸的过程也很享受，可是在那之后他就对这件事避而不谈，平时还总是躲着我。我那时的想法跟他挺像的，也认为那只是高纯作用下一次的拆卸罢了，我不该自作多情的。  
TT:总之，那段时间确实挺难熬的，后来我实在忍不住了，就在办公室里堵他，问他到底怎么回事，他就……跟我告白啦!  
R:我有点好奇Topspin是怎么跟你告白的……  
TT:spin!给他们现场演示一个!  
TS:咱们直接进入下一题吧（微笑）  
28 您有多喜欢对方？  
TS:想要代替他承受所有痛苦。  
TT:可以为了他去死，也可以为了他而活下去。  
29 那么，您爱对方么？  
TS:当然。  
TT:废话。  
30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
TT:每次他一说“算我求你了吧”我就没辙了。  
TS:我能不能不回答这个问题啊（一脸尴尬）  
R:为啥?  
TS:额……  
TT:算了，我来演示一下吧!  
TT:（抱住哥哥胳膊，光学镜里充满哀求和无助）哥哥~我亲爱的哥哥~哥哥~我知道你最疼我了~求求你了~  
TS:……  
R:呕……你赔我刚吃的能量块……  
I:……（握着录像笔的手微微颤抖）  
31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
TT:直接去问他。如果是真的话……那我只能离开他了。  
R:你都不试着挽留一下?  
TT:（摇头）没必要，虽然我会很难过，但是……他已经不再需要我了，死缠烂打对大家都没好处的。  
R:没想到你还挺冷静的?你呢，Topspin?  
TS:我相信他不会背叛我。如果是真的话，我也会选择主动放手的。我不想让他为难，只要他过得幸福，我就满足了。  
TT:不会的，我保证（握住哥哥的手）  
32 可以原谅对方变心么？  
TS:如果他愿意回到我身边的话，我随时可以再次接纳他。  
R:你这人咋一点原则都不讲的?  
TS:没办法，谁叫他是我弟弟。  
TT:我也可以，虽然我觉得他八成不好意思回来找我，最后还得是我主动去找他。  
R:……（我越来越觉得这俩问题对这俩傻子来说就是多余）  
33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？  
TS:这种情况很少出现，打仗时没机会约会，现在又住在一起，很少会无缘无故迟到这么久，不过要是他读军校那时的话，那我基本上就可以直接去局子里领人了。  
35 对方性感的表情？  
TT:工作时严肃认真的表情，真的，让我特别有感觉。  
TS:看来我很有必要在所里把工作全都完成。  
TT:真扫兴……啊，难道你不想试试在办公室里拆吗?我看那桌子质量挺好的……  
TS:不想，办公室里有监控，出于私人目的破坏研究所公共财产要进局子的。  
TT:唔……（撅嘴）  
R:那你呢?  
TS:秘密（笑）  
36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得火种跳动加速的时候？  
TT:当然是拆卸啦——  
TS:独处时，被亲吻和抚摸翼梢。  
38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
TT:拆卸呀!  
R:你怎么就知道拆?除了这个呢?  
TT:那就……躺在沙发上一起看电视或者打游戏，假期时一起去看喜欢的队伍的比赛。  
TS:一起去天文台约会，一起吃饭，一起充电，一起出门上班，一起……  
R:停停停，我懂了我懂了，只要跟你弟一起你就高兴呗?下一题下一题!  
39 曾经吵架么？  
TS:嗯。  
TT:经常吵。  
40 都是些什么吵架呢？  
TS:从小就整天跟人打架，上了军校还是天天打架，蹲局子，也不好好学习，打仗时又太冲动，爱逞能，唉，因为这些没少跟他吵过架。  
41 之后如何和好?  
TT:乖乖认错道歉呗。  
TS:他每次只要一做出那副样子我就没辙了……  
R:什么样子?  
TS:自己回去看第30题。  
R:算了吧，直觉告诉我肯定不是什么好样子。  
TT:不过谈恋爱之后这事儿变得简单多了!没有什么争吵是拆一发解决不了的，如果有，那就拆两发。  
42 转世后还希望做恋人么？  
TS:抱歉，我不明白什么是转世。  
I:蓝星用语，大概就是死亡之后开始新的人生。  
TT:死了之后又复活了?  
I:差不多吧。不过一般来说会失去死前的记忆，从幼生体开始，重新活一次。  
TS:这样……如果转世之后还能够遇见他的话，在第二次生命里，我还想陪在他身边。  
TT:不管有多少次生命，我都想跟spin在一起!  
43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
TS:生病或者受伤的时候，一直守在我身边，很努力地照顾我。  
TT:充电时，从后面抱住我的腰，做梦时嘴里还在念叨我。  
44 您的爱情表现方式是？  
TT:这样!  
（突然强吻哥哥，一边亲一边扣胸甲和腹甲的缝隙）  
R:我的光镜可能撑不到后五十问就要报废了……  
TS:我……我不太清楚……私底下写情书算吗?  
R:你?情书?哦我的普神啊……  
45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？  
TS:玩游戏时把我一个人丢在一边。  
TT:在工作间的门上贴上“闲人免进，特别是Twintwist”时!  
46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？  
R:跳过吧……塞伯坦除了火种花没别的花了……  
47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？  
TS:有这个双向系统在，我们之间很难有秘密的，不过我当时的确瞒着他从研究所辞职去参军了。  
TT:我暗恋你三百多万年了你都不知道，这个应该算隐瞒的事吧?  
TS:你跟我告白时也就三百多万岁吧?  
TT:我刚下流水线时就爱上你了!  
TS:……  
48 您的自卑感来自？  
TS:Wreckers里唯一一个非军校出身的队员，战绩也不够优秀，经常给大家添麻烦，不能很好地保护他。  
TT:别这么说自己!你很棒，真的，我一直为你感到骄傲的!  
R:那你呢?  
TT:我没有自卑感!（理直气壮）  
R:我就知道……  
49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？  
R:连咱这几个新兵都知道，估计早就公开了吧?  
TS:算是队里公开的秘密吧，虽然没有正式向大家宣布我们的关系，不过大家应该已经心照不宣了吧。  
TT:除了咱队长……我现在还记得他发现我们在飞船的角落里亲热时的那张脸，就像被人撕了面甲似的。  
TS:后来，他才知道除了他自己之外，队里早就不把这当回事了……  
50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？  
TT:当然啦!  
TS:即使是普神，也无法达到“永久”，我只能说，在我的火种熄灭之前，我永远爱你。  
51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？  
R:我迷人的光镜……它成功地挺过了一半……!  
TS:（皱眉）攻受是什么?  
I:啊，就是拆的一方和被拆的一方。  
TT:看情况，有时他拆我，有时我拆他，这事儿不固定的。  
52 为什么会如此决定呢？  
TT:没啥特殊的原因，怎么舒服怎么来喽!  
53 您对现在的状况满意么？  
TS/TT:满意。  
54 初次拆的地点？  
TS:舱室里。  
55 当时的感觉？  
TS:感觉……很神奇，不管是我拆还是他拆，都能同时感受到拆人和被拆的感觉……  
TT:以至于分不清到底是谁摸谁谁拆誰的。  
R:这双向传输还整得挺爽啊。  
56 当时对方的样子？  
TT:很好吃的样子。  
TS:就像幼生体一样。  
57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？  
TS:……（脸有点红）  
TT:他问我“twist，我的管儿在里面拔不出来了怎么办”。  
R:噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
TS:你笑够了吗?有那么好笑吗?  
R:哈哈哈哈哈……不行……让我再笑会儿……哈哈哈哈  
I:所以……最后是怎么解决的?  
TT:（耸肩）我们最后偷偷去清洗池泡了泡，幸好那里当时没人。  
58 每星期拆的次数？  
TS:大概三四次吧。  
59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
TT:至少也得十次吧……  
TS:你不怕输出管工作过度直接报废?  
TT:没事!你要相信我的管儿可是很坚挺的!（谜之自豪）  
R:真不知道前队长听到这些得是什么表情……  
60 那么，是怎样的拆呢？  
TT:从上线拆到下线，再从下线拆到上线，最后再去清洗池里来一发的那种拆!  
TS:怎么拆都行……别把输出管和接口搞坏了就行，维修的费用很高的。  
R:我估计也没几个医生愿意修这玩意儿吧……  
61 自己最敏感的地方？  
TT:管儿和口儿，塞星人都这样（耸肩）  
R:真没特色……你呢?  
TS:我拒绝回答这个问题……  
62 对方最敏感的地方？  
TT:嘿嘿，spin的翼……呜呜呜（被哥哥捂住发声器）  
TS:下一题下一题（微笑）  
63 用一句话形容拆时的对方？  
TT:跟平时那副正经老实还有点禁欲的样子完全不一样，又坏又饥渴!  
TS:欲求不满，纵欲过度的无底洞。  
64 坦白的说，您喜欢拆么？  
TT:当然啦!一天不拆浑身难受!  
R:Topspin在上一题里对你的评价真是太贴切了……  
TS:不讨厌吧……也不会拒绝……  
R:你直接说也喜欢不就得了?  
65 一般情况下拆的场所？  
TS:就是舱室和家里啊  
66 您想尝试的拆卸地点？  
TT:他的办公室和所里的仓库……  
R:你笑得可真龌龊……  
TS:想都别想，如果你还想要那根管儿的话!  
TT:你竟然因为这种小事就凶你可爱又听话的弟弟~哦~我芯痛得火种都要灭了~  
R:呕……  
67冲澡是在拆前还是拆后？  
TS:都有吧。  
TT:通常是冲澡时来一发，回房里来几发，最后去清洗室再来一发。  
68 拆时有什么约定么？  
TT:约定啊……spin答应过我不会丢下我一个人不管的!  
TS:他答应过我，不会先我一步熄灭火种的。  
69 您与火伴以外的人发生过拆卸关系么？  
TT:没有。  
TS:嗯，一是因为我没有这种爱好，二是因为……  
TT:这个双向系统，我不要床伴通过这个系统间接得到我哥哥，我也不需要哥哥之外的拆卸对象了。  
70 对於「如果得不到芯，至少也要得到机体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？  
TS:反对，没有感情基础，单纯因为欲望而进行的拆卸是乏味无趣的，当然别人怎么做是他自己的事情，与我无关。  
TT:没想过，反正spin的芯和机体都是我的了。  
71 如果对方被暴徒强拆了，您会怎麽做？  
TT:撕成碎片，扔到熔炼池熔了!  
TS:……让他为此后悔（笑）  
R:噫……你笑得真变态啊!  
72 您会在拆前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
TT:我不管拆前拆后都不会不好意思的!  
TS:起初的确会有些尴尬和不好意思，不过后来做多了就习惯了。  
73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求拆，您会？  
TS:我会彬彬有礼地请他出去。  
R:哇，这么残忍的吗?  
TS:如果他不想走门的话，我也不介意请他从窗户出去。  
TT:如果他单纯只是太寂寞的话，我可以把他介绍给你哦!  
R:那得看他长得漂不漂亮了，我只要性感的小跑车和小飞机!  
74 您觉得自己很擅长拆卸吗？  
TT:擅长!spin昨天还夸我活儿好呢!  
TS:还行吧，我感觉他也挺享受的。  
75 那麽对方呢?  
TS:不得不说，他的技术确实很棒。  
TT:spin的前戏做得太长了，我每次都急死了!  
TS:润滑做得不够会很疼的，我不想弄疼你。  
76 在拆卸时您希望对方说的话是？  
TT:他每次不是埋头猛拆就是埋头被拆，话特别少，想要他拆时多叫叫我的名字啊!  
TS:我想要他专注一些，少说点儿骚话，我不太习惯拆卸时讨论历代队员或者队长的八卦……  
77 您比较喜欢拆卸时对方的哪种表情？  
TT:那种明明很想要但是又强忍着装出一副冷淡的样子拒绝我的表情，想想就觉得美味!  
TS:一边叫哥哥一边被拆到过载的表情。  
R:噫!你们两个笑得好可怕啊!  
78您觉得与火伴以外的人拆也可以吗？  
TT:不可以。  
TS:想都别想。  
79您对SM有兴趣吗？  
TS:（耸肩）没兴趣，会伤到他的。  
TT:整一堆装备和道具好麻烦啊，还是直接拆比较方便爽!  
80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的机体了，您会？  
TS:带他去做机体检查，看看输出管是不是因为使用过度而报废了。  
TT:喂!你怎么对我的管儿一点信心都没有啊!  
TS:毕竟塞伯坦人全身的零件儿都是有使用年限的，过度使用会导致零件加速老化。  
TT:……  
R:你呢?  
TT:像这样!  
（揽着哥哥的脖颈，对着哥哥的脸亲亲蹭蹭，左手得寸进尺地磨蹭着哥哥的大腿根）  
TT:哥……啊!你干嘛掐我腰!  
TS:你答应过我不会在人前拆卸的!  
TT:做做样子而已，又不是真的要拆……（悻悻松开）  
TS:那也不行……我控制不住自己（小声）  
R:你说啥呢我听不清。  
81 您对强拆怎麽看？  
TS:一种恶劣的犯罪行径。  
TT:很多人在战时对俘虏做的事情，不过我没有这种兴趣。  
82 拆卸中比较痛苦的事情是？  
TT:拆前忘记卸钻头了……结果把他划伤了（低头）  
TS:拆时用力过猛，把他的管线弄断了……  
R:怎么都是把对方弄伤了?  
TS:这个系统的特点之一就是感同身受的痛苦比自己本身的痛苦更加强烈。  
83 在迄今为止的拆卸中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是?  
TT:飞船的库房里!  
TS:门锁当时还坏了……  
R:你俩可真有情趣啊。  
TS:拆到一半时还被Springer发现了，差点被当成小偷（捂脸）  
R:哇，队长大人当时的芯情一定很酸爽吧……

I:鉴于你们之间拆和被拆的关系不固定，我把后面的题目做了一些修改。  
84 曾有过一方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
TS:经常。  
TT:每次都是我主动诱惑他的!  
TS:……唉  
R:咋了?  
TS:你怎么从来不会不好意思呢?（瞅扭扭）  
TT:在火种兄弟和伴侣面前没必要害羞的!  
85 那时另一方的表情？  
TT:明明已经快要忍不住了还是硬装出一副禁欲的样子，换气声很重，面甲也红红的。  
86 有过一方强拆的行为吗？  
TT:（摇头）没有，有这个双向系统在，不存在一方想拆但是另一方不想拆的情况。  
TS:就算没有这个系统，我也不会强迫他的，不想就不想，只有一方享受的拆卸没意思，实在忍不了的话大不了自己解决。  
R:哈，我觉得这不大可能发生在你这位欲望过剩的兄弟身上吧!  
87 当时另一方的反应是？  
I:跳过吧。  
88 对您来说，「作为拆卸对象」的理想是？  
TT:像spin这样的!  
R:这也太具体了吧?  
TT:我就是喜欢他这样的!  
TS:理想类型啊……他现在这样就挺好的。  
89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？  
TS&TT:符合啊。  
90 在拆卸中有使用过小道具吗?  
TT:有的!  
R:哦，是什么呀?  
TT:软质金属做的假管儿。  
TS:额……偶尔会用一下，次数比较少，清洗起来很麻烦的。  
91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？  
TS:一次庆功会的晚上，我不太适应那种吵闹的场合，就提前回舱室休息了，没过多久，他就跑来找我，还喝得醉醺醺的，哭哭啼啼地跟我表白，然后我们就……  
TT:顺势拆了一发。  
92 那时的对象是现在的火伴吗？  
TT:这不废话吗?  
93 您最喜欢被吻到哪里呢？  
TS:翼梢，唇，脖子。  
TT:脸，嘴唇，脖子，大腿，还有管儿和口儿。  
94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪里呢？  
TS:脸，唇，胸部和腰部的管线。  
TT:全身!  
R:你确定?别告诉我你还亲过他的脚!  
TT:亲过啊，吻足这事儿很稀罕吗?没有吧。  
R:……  
95 拆卸时最能取悦对方的事是？  
TT:贴在他的音频接收器旁叫哥哥。  
TS:我可不可以不回答……  
R:不行!  
I:是啊，这都最后几个问题了，你就回答一下吧。  
R:再说了我确实挺好奇你会怎么取悦你弟的，说来听听呗!  
TS:……就是拆的时候，用膝盖顶住他的面板，稍微用点儿力，磨蹭他的管子……一边摸履带一边舔他的嘴唇……  
96 拆卸时您会想些什么呢？  
TS:处理器很混乱，无法思考，只能看着，想着他一个人。  
TT:我会想这次是我先过载还是他先过载!  
97 一晚拆卸的次数是？  
TT:至少三次，一般情况下六七次吧。  
R:您机体真好……  
98 拆卸的时候，装甲是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
TT:有时候自己脱，有时候spin帮我脱，我喜欢spin脱我装甲的手法，很舒服，不过spin说他喜欢看我自己脱装甲的过程……  
TS:基本上都是他帮我脱。拆卸时，经常在不知不觉间装甲就被卸光了。  
99 对您而言拆卸是？  
TT:生活必需品!跟吃饭充电一样自然的事情!  
TS:和爱人经常做的事情，普通，舒适，令人享受和依恋。  
100 请对火伴说一句话。  
TS:在我平凡的一生中，我做过的最正确的决定就是当初跳下太空桥去找你，做过的最不后悔的事情就是加入Wreckers，成为了你的战友，而普神对我最深的眷顾和祝福则是让你成为我终生的伴侣。  
TT:（抱住哥哥开始猛亲）  
R:嘿!嘿!是让你说一句话，不是让你抱着他开始啃!  
TT:（松开）我知道，但是我更喜欢行动!  
TS:这个调查到这里就算结束了吧?  
I:啊，好了，已经结束了，感谢二位在百忙之中抽出时间来……  
TT:（摆摆手）啥百忙啊?反正现在是长假，我俩很清闲的。  
TS:如果没有其他事情的话，我们就先回去了，再见。  
TT:拜拜~  
R:拜拜~祝你们今晚拆得开心啊~

FIN  
第一次尝试一百问这种文体，感觉写起来挺有意思的，虽然又是OOC爆炸的惊天雷（躺平）  
由衷感谢代我发出心声的Rotorstorm同志和愿意看到最后的各位（🙇）  
下次再会（你还来?）


End file.
